


First for Everything

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adulthood, Babies, F/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their is a first for everything. For Pacifica, it is figuring out what is troubling her newborn daughter in the middle of the night all on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First for Everything

Wails filled the air. Pacifica’s eyes stirred open, knowing her newborn daughter Amy must’ve woken up.

Moaning, she sat up, patting Dipper on the shoulder. Dipper flipped over, still asleep. 

“Dipper, wake up!” she said. 

Dipper moaned, still asleep. 

“Dipper!” she said once more. 

Nothing. 

Pacifica groaned. Great. Just when she needs Dipper’s help, he’s asleep. He probably knows more about this stuff then her. She was an only child and didn’t have to take care of anyone else.

No. She had to deal with this herself. She had to learn how to do this sometime.

Tired, Pacifica climbed out of bed and walked to her daughter’s room. The infant wailed, shaking around. 

Pacifica, carefully, picked her up, cradling her in her arms. Pacifica patted Amy on the back, but that seemed to do little to stop the crying. 

Come on! What did Amy want? What was wrong with her? Ugh. She wished she knew more about how to do this.

Wait. Maybe she needed her diaper changed. Worth a shot. 

Pacifica put her daughter on the changing table. She took of her diaper as Amy squirmed around. Pacifica’s nose crinkled. The diaper was filled with poop. God it gross. Now she knew how her nannies felt when doing this. 

Making a face, she tossed the diaper aside. Amy stopped cried. Pacifica smirked at this. Ha, ha! She was right. Now to put a new diaper on.

Remembering what she learnt at her new parent classes, she put a new diaper on Amy. 

“There you go,” she said.

Pacifica picked up her daughter and after a few minutes, she fell asleep in her arms. Hell ya! She did it! Maybe she can learn this after all.


End file.
